Anthony Sharpclaw
Biodata Name: Anthony Sharpclaw Gender: '''Male '''District: '''14 (Original), 11 (New) '''Age: 16 Weapon: '''Swords, Fangs (If transform) '''Appearance: (Normal) Anthony has a dark hair, and has brown eyes. He has scars on his face, just like his sibling. (Mutant mode) His hair remains the same, but his eyes become red. His teeth can clearly seen to become s harp and lethal. His nails can also become as long as an iPhone (I cant find any other things to compare xD). He is always found in a cap. '''Strengths/skills: '''Can climb trees, swim, has strong senses of hearing and smelling, stealthily and agile. '''Weakness(es): '''Is somehow kinda afraid of sunlight. Lost control easily. Guillible and easily fooled. Easily used by other tributes. '''Personality: '''Anthony's pretty much the silent type. He doesn't really talk much, nor does he actually care about others feelings. His words can be say are mostly sarcastic and harsh. But if your a friend of his or he admires you, he'll try his best to be nice. He likes the control stuff, making him a born leader. He's also one of the guys who'll prank you if not noticed. But when he is in beast mode, everything changes. He becomes a killing machine, as he slays any moving object he saw. The change of his has caused numerous deaths and some tragedy from his childhood. That is pretty much why he's trying to get rid of everyone. '''Backstory/History: '''Like most of us, Anthony used to be normal. A playful teen, a fun guy that you can join with. He used to chill out with his cousin, Caesar in the streets of District 14. But then, due to work, his parents have to move to District 11. Since then, they never really met each other. Strange things happened after they moved to their new district. Anthony starts to act weirdly, and has a weird addiction to blood and the dark. It is later known that he is possessed by his inner beast, which can transform him into a psychopath in seconds. Since then, he left his family, and had to live in his own. Anthony still remember the day he killed an innocent. His mouth and hands, full with blood and guilt. Since then, he decides to get rid of any humans. But his killing spree still continues, as he has to live in his own guilt day by day. One day, he went to his parents house to see if they're okay. The house is empty and old. Everything there turns into chaos. Blood stain can still be seen on the walls and the floor. He also saw bullets, bullets so high-tech he instantly know it's from the Capitol. Since then, he has a wild hatred towards the Capitol. He sworn to take revenge for his own family. Very coincidentically, he is nominated for the Games. At first he is shocked by the news, but knowing it's a good chance of revenge towards the Capitol, he shows a weak but confident smile, and moves on. '''Interview Angle: '''He'll refuse to answer anything about the Capitol, but will answer anything else honestly. Might be silent the whole time. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Grab a sword, run. Kills anyone in sight and take their supplies. '''Games Strategy: '''Try to join an alliance (except the Careers), kills anyone in sight during midnight. '''Token: '''A shape of an eye and a claw-shaped scar. The token itself potrayes Anthony's half-human and half-beast personality. '''Height: '''183cm '''Fears: '''His siblings and teammates disappointment, sunlight, the people from the Capitol. '''Alliance: '''Easily join an alliance, but will never join the Careers. Trivia 1) This tribute is based on, and is also the sibling of Caesar Sharpclaw, which belongs to SirEatAlotISTK. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:16 year olds Category:District 11 Category:JackSilenzio's Tributes Category:Reaped